


Hey Now!

by katy15307



Series: (What's the Story) Morning Glory? 1995 [5]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Mark Chapman inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're recording in Wales when Liam notices a strange man stood outside their door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Now!

I felt someone stroke my cheek gently, waking me up I opened my eyes expecting it to be some girl I’d shagged. It was Noel.  
“D’you have to be so gay?” I groaned.  
“Alright, I’ll give you a slap next time, shall I?”  
“Or you could just let me sleep.” I got to my feet.  
“They want the album this millennium.”  
I went in search of breakfast and found cold pizza, delicious.  
There was this CCTV camera that showed just outside the front of the building as well as some of the rooms and that. I noticed someone walk up and just stand there like a soldier except he looked too normal. Like too normal, nothing distinguishable about him at all, normal short brown hair, normal black coat, normal blue jeans.  
10 am I went for a fag break. We were allowed to smoke inside but we tended to go out for a break from everyone and I wanted to check out this bloke.  
“You alright, mate?” I asked as I got a fag out and got no response whatsoever so I offered him a fag. “Want one?”  
Nothing, didn’t even blink. He just stood there with his hands buried in his coat pockets. In person he looked even more normal in appearance but no body language or anything like that.  
“Alright, then… Are you getting paid for this or something? Don’t they usually make you wear a costume or paint you silver?”  
He was a robotic mannequin or something so I had my smoke and went back inside.  
11 am I’d just gotten some lyrics down and I was having a tea break. I ended up watching the camera, watching that strange bloke just stand there. He still hadn’t moved, like at all.  
“You coulda made me one.” Alan complained as he dumped himself in the seat next to me.  
“Sorry man, thought you were still drumming.” I lied. “Water’ll still be hot.”  
I just didn’t think of anyone else. He was my best mate overnight but it still doesn’t mean I can be bothered to make him tea.  
“Nah, I’m good.” He was a bit of a too nice pushover sometimes, trying to fit in I guess. “What you watching?”  
“Him, he’s just been stood there since about half nine this morning.” I nodded towards the screen.  
“Might be a really shy fan.” he suggested. “Working up what to say or something.”  
“Yeah, tried to be nice to him earlier but he was just like them statue actors but even more fucking boring.” I sipped my tea.  
“Well, if he wants to stand there, let him.” He said, so relaxed. “He’s not causing any harm, is he?”  
12 noon We decided it was about time for dinner so we found the take away menus, went through arguing who to use and went with the same as always. We sat around waiting for it to come. If we spent half the time we do on tea breaks, fag breaks, dinner breaks, we’d be done way sooner but even with Noel in charge, it’s not a fucking sweatshop.  
It came before half one. I answered the door to collect it.  
“What’s he doing?” The delivery man asked, nodding to our statue man as I handed over the money.  
“A fan.” I shrugged.  
“You wanna be careful with people like that.” he warned.  
“Nah, he’s alright.” I took our food bags.  
He put on a smile and said “Have a nice day.”  
“Yeah, you too, mate.” I responded and went inside.  
We ate up, scoffed the lot and left all the packaging so the place stunk of old greasy take-aways as usual.  
Back to work and we actually made a lot of progress, Noel’ll probably say it all needs doing again when he hears it back but you can accept that kind of annoying perfectionism when you end up with a debut like Definitely Maybe and the demand that the second is miles better even though there is no better, there’s no topping DM, the music industry might as well shut down cos that album is the absolute dogs bollocks.  
Time flew by fast as it usually did when we got down to business. I hadn’t kept track of the time or the CCTV.  
4 pm I went to see what our statue was up to, of course he was still there.  
This time he was holding a cassette copy of Definitely Maybe, our first album. He must have had it in his coat the whole time cos I swear he’s not moved all day, not in the fucking slightest.  
“D’you want that signing?” I asked expecting to be blanked yet again.  
“Yes.”  
I was shocked to finally hear him speak. It was like his lips moved and sound came out, that was it, no eye contact or body language. He didn’t have a Welsh accent (the recording studio’s in Wales), he didn’t have any accent. It was just like standard English, so devoid.  
“Got a pen?” I held my hand out.  
He got out a pen and passed them to me.  
“Who d’you want it to? You?”  
“Just your signature.”  
I decided to be extra nice, I’m a nice guy. “D’you want me to take it inside, get the others to sign it too?”  
“No. Just yours.”  
I did as he said and passed them back to him. “There you go.”  
He went back to not responding. He had what he wanted. He could fuck off now if he wanted. A normal person would. I hurried back inside the building and into our studio.  
6 pm Time for another smoke outside with my new friend.  
“You love John Lennon, don’t you?” he asked.  
I didn’t think that even needed to be asked, I’m Liam Gallagher, completely mad for the Beatles especially John Lennon, I even liked his work with Yoko and the Plastic Broke-up-the-best-band-in-the-world Band.  
I nodded “Yeah, mate. He was a proper legend.”  
“You want to be just like him, don’t you?”  
Everyone had come to that conclusion and they weren’t wrong. I want to dress like him, I had my hair like his, I wore glasses like his. I don’t want to be like him, I want to be him. I want to sing like him. I want to play like him. I want the world to know my name like they know his.  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
He had nothing to say again. He was so fucking freaky and mysterious, way too committed to his statue act.  
I finished smoking, stubbed out my cigarette and went back inside.  
7 pm We ordered dinner again. We were gonna be so fat and unhealthy when we were done, nothing to do with cigarettes, alcohol or coke. Who fucking cares? Not me.  
8 pm He was still there, still stood tall in that spot. I went out again to kind of confront him. It was time for him to piss off.  
“Seriously mate, you’ve got to have had enough of standing here by now.”  
“I have to.”  
“People will start worrying where you’ve gone.” I told him although I got the feeling that people really weren’t his thing, someone out there must give a shit about him.  
“Don’t know anyone.”  
“Pets then, your dog, cat… goldfish?” I suggested thinking I should just go inside and get security or the police to move him along.  
“I’ve got a cat. Do you know what his name is?”  
“No, what’s your cat called?”  
“Liam.”  
“What, after me?” I raised my eyebrows.  
That was half ego rush, half total creep out.  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, you should probably go and give him his tea and that.” I suggested to get rid of him, I don’t fucking know cats. “He’s got to be hungry by now.”  
“Yeah.” He walked away.  
9 am Noel woke me up the same as he had done yesterday even though I expressly told him fucking not to. He liked to mindfuck me like that. I got up, had some tea and had a fag.  
I couldn’t really remember anything after getting that guy to move on, good guess, there was a lot of booze and drugs involved if my banging headache is anything to go by.  
10 am I noticed he was back again and decided to go out to him. Everyone told me to leave him to get bored and go away but I was curious.  
“Hey.” I greeted him over cheerily.  
“Hello Liam.”  
He wasn’t any less cold and reserved this morning, apparently. I’d never met a fan or anyone else like him in my life.  
“How’s the cat?” I said with a bit of an egotistical grin, the cat named after me!  
“He’s dead. Got shot.” he announced matter of factly.  
“I’m so sorry, mate.” I tried to show sympathy but one I didn’t know the thing (or him) and two he was creeping me right out a-fucking-gain.  
“You wanted to be just like him.” His hand moved from his pocket and I heard a bang, like a gunshot or something.  
He stuck his hand back in his pocket, turned and walked away.

Noel  
Something felt wrong, probably just distrust for the weirdo outside. Our Kid’s taken a right interest in him, anything to get out of work. I looked at the camera and saw them talking. I had to put a stop to this shit.  
I opened the door, he was leaving, thank fuck for that but then I noticed Liam collapsing. I just about broke his fall to the ground. He was bleeding, his chest was bleeding.  
I reached the buzzer on the door, trying to stay calm for him. “He’s been shot. Get help. Now!”  
As soon as I was done talking I held him tight. I didn’t know what to do but comfort him and wait for help to come. He looked up at me with pale blue innocent eyes that begged me to help him.  
No one came out to help us. I didn’t even know if they’d heard me.  
“I love you, Noel.”  
“Don’t get saying that you daft sod.”  
“You have to say it back. I need to hear it. Now.” He held his chest, the blood soaking through his shirt and his fingers.  
“Alright brother, I love you, course I do.” I told him quickly. “You are gonna be so embarrassed when you’re telling everyone about the time you got shot now you’ve said that.”  
“No, this is it.” The colour was draining from his face, he knew.  
“Don’t be stupid, the Mersey tried to drown you, someone tried to knock you out with an hammer, me with that cricket bat, one little bullet is nothing to you… How you gonna spice this one up, stand off with a drug lord?”  
“My very own Mark Chapman.” he smirked.  
I loved that smirk, the one that said he was the cleverest, coolest kid, he really was.  
“You’re not meant to copy your idol that much, mate.” I commented cynically, trying to make him laugh to no avail.  
“I can’t breathe Noel.” he admitted quietly, obviously struggling for breath, choking.  
“Help is coming, just hang on.” I assured him. “We’ll never be world famous without you.”  
“I’m sorry. I should’ve listened.” He spoke through the blood he was coughing up.  
“No, wouldn’t be you if you did.” I told him with a smile. “You better hurry up and get better. We need you...”  
He closed his eyes so gently.  
“Li’, hey Liam! Stop fucking about Kid. Come on, Liam.” I tried to shake him, force him to regain consciousness. “I need you.”  
He didn’t.  
The ambulance pulled up, my brother was dying and they took their bloody time, couldn’t be fucking bothered to put the lights or sirens on or anything. They came running, the pair of them with their useless paramedic kit, far too fucking late.  
I shook my head, letting them know there was nothing they could do for him.


End file.
